Aku, Kamu, dan eh, Siapa?
by Kaizo Eroji
Summary: Aku akui sih, dia lebih cantik dariku. Dan Ned rutin membawakannya tulip. Oh tidak, jangan bilang mantan penjajahku yang macho itu...berubah orientasi! Indonesia, Nederland, dan ... eh,siapa?
1. Part 1

Warning: OOC, OC fem! Indonesia. Gay related topic, no offense intended by any means. (Long) history reference.

* * *

><p>=Ping-Pong=<p>

"_Para penumpang pesawat GA 088, kami informasikan bahwa dalam 40 menit pesawat akan mendarat di Bandara Schiphol, Amsterdam. Cuaca pagi ini cerah dan suhu didarat dilaporkan 12° C. Bagi para penumpang yang..."_

Aku melepas headset yang terpasang di telingaku, sambil menatap layar datar di depan dengan kecewa. Aah tanggung nih. Film yang kutonton baru setengah jalan, eh sekarang malah udah mau mendarat. Oke, ini memang film kelima yang kutonton sejak take-off dari Dubai. Ga kerasa ternyata udah hampir sampai.

Kuregangkan tangan dan otot-otot tubuhku. Ampun, duduk selama 8 jam itu ternyata capek juga. Aku menoleh ke jendela, terlihat daratan hijau datar yang diterpa sinar mentari pagi. Ah, Eropa.. Ga nyangka nih bisa main kesini lagi.

Kulirik paspor dan kartu imigrasi yang kupegang di tangan. Di dalamnya, terselip kertas hasil cetakan email yang kuterima minggu lalu.

Yang satu adalah _e-ticket _pulang pergi Jakarta-Amsterdam-Jakarta. Yang satunya lagi, email dari dia..

.

_Lieve Nesia_

_Mungkin ini agak mendadak. Kau tahu, kamu selalu bilang ingin jalan-jalan lagi ke Eropa, dan lagi suntuk dengan masalah dalam negeri,jadi eeh..._

(Hihihi, bahkan di email pun dia kelihatan malu-malu)

_..akhir April ini main ke rumahku ya? Sudah lama juga kan kamu ga mampir, apalagi akhir tahun lalu kamu batal mampir ke Belanda _

(Aww, salahkan bosku yang takut dituntut macam-macam pengadilan Den Haag.)

_Aku sertakan tiket pesawat pulang-balik. Maaf Cuma kelas ekonomi, Garuda ternyata mahal sekali -_-"_

(Ahahaha, masih pelit seperti biasa.)

_Oke, ga sabar jemput kamu di Schiphol. Oh iya, jangan lupa bawa baju warna oranye ya.._

_liefs van Ned_

_.  
><em>

Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memasukkan paspor beserta email Ned ke tas tangan. Oh, tak lupa pernak-pernik gratis dari Garuda juga harus dimasukkan ke tas. Kusandarkan kepala ke kursi coklat empuk di belakangku.

Mmh, aku juga ga sabar pingin dijemput kamu di Schiphol, Ned...

.

**Aku, Kamu, dan eh, Siapa?  
><strong>

_Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu_

_._

_._

Aku menarik koperku pelan sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Schiphol masih terlihat seperti...Schiphol. Banyak bule tinggi besar berkeliaran kesana kemari, membuatku yang wanita Asia kecil mungil imut-imut ini harus mengindar dengan gesit. Ogah banget kalo sampai kegencet badan oom-oom bule Belanda yang bau keju.

Hmm, untung Ned ga bau keju, baguslah dia rajin mandi.

Aku mencari-cari penunjuk arah. Terlalu banyak toko dan cafe disini, aku jadi bingung. Tak lama kemudian aku menemukan papan penunjuk arah, bertuliskan "Schiphol Plaza". Ned bilang akan menjemputku disana, dan sepertinya rombongan turis Arab di depanku ini juga menuju kesana. Aku memutuskan menguntit mereka. Asiiik, berkat badan mereka yang besar-besar, aku terlindung dari desakan para oom-oom bau keju.

Akhirnya aku tiba di ruangan besar dengan lantai dan langit-langit yang sama-sama berwarna abu-abu. Di samping kananku, dinding kaca memanjang yang ada tulisan "SCHIPHOL"nya. Harusnya sih Ned jemput disini, tapi dimana ya?

"NESIAAAA~!"

Aku menoleh. Belum sempat melihat siapa yang memanggilku, sesuatu menerjangku dengan brutal. Pipiku langsung dicium bergantian. Kanan, kiri, kanan..

Dari kardigan hijau dan pita rambut hijau ini aku bisa menebak siapa yang memelukku dengan brutal. Gadis itu akhirnya selesai melepas rasa kangen. Ia memandangku dengan senyum kucingnya itu.

"Hai België, sapaku. Di belakang België, sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut pirang model bunga tulip datang mendekat.

"_Welkom in Nederland_, Nesia," sapa pemuda itu. Dia membungkuk lalu mengecup pipiku tiga kali. Kanan, kiri, kanan. Ah, kadang-kadang aku menikmati tradisi cipika-cipiki ala Belanda ini. Kalo di rumah mah, yang ada cuma tante-tante yang cipika-cipiki.

"Nesia, Nesia, kita bawa satu orang lagi lho," ujar België. Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk seorang pemuda. Eh, sebentar. Sejak kapan orang itu ada disini? Perasaan tadi ga ada..

"Hai Nesia," sapa orang itu pelan. Ouuh, dia tahu namaku. Dia pasti salah satu nation juga. Iya bener, rasanya aku pernah liat orang ini. Duh, tapi siapa ya?

Aku perhatikan sosok pemuda misterius di depanku. Rambutnya pirang coklat, ikal agak panjang, disisir rapi belah tengah, dengan sehelai rambut menjuntai keluar. Ah dia pakai kacamata. Sebentar-sebentar.., Rasanya aku kenal orang ini..

"Ooh, America kamu juga dateng ya?"

"Nesia, ini Canada," gumam Ned dari belakang. Pemuda di depanku hanya tertawa kecil.

HUWAAAH, Demi apa ini Canada? Bukan America? Ah, kirain America! Bentar-bentar, Canada itu negara dimana ya? Aduh, gawat nih. Si Canada ini tahu namaku lagi, jangan sampai kelihatan kalo aku ga kenal dia, kan maluu! Canada, Canada.. Biasanya sih kalo ada negara yang aku ga tahu, itu pasti negara Afrika. Tapi si Canada ini tampang bule tuh. Dia ga mungkin negara Afrika. Kalo gitu, negara yang biasanya aku ga tahu...

"Ah, Canada! Aku tahu, sampingnya Hungaria itu kan?" tebakku dengan Pede. Ga mungkin salah! Kalo ada negara bule yang aku ga tahu, biasanya itu negara-negara kecil di Eropa Timur.

.

.

Diam

.

.

Tidak ada yang merespon

.

.

"Kita ke mobil aja yuk," ajak Ned.

.

xxx

.

Aku buru-buru masuk ke Sedan silver milik Ned. Sudah lama ga keluar negeri, aku lupa kalau suhu musim semi yang cuma 12°C itu masih kerasa lebih dingin daripada kelayapan di Bandung jam tiga pagi. Serius.

België duduk menemaniku di kursi belakang. Sementara Canada di depan, bersama Ned yang jadi supir.

"Nesia, sabuk pengamannya udah?" tanya Ned

Oh iya aku lupa, ini di luar negeri. Akhirnya dengan agak malas aku mengancingkan sabuk pengaman. Aduh, coba balik di rumah, sabuk pengaman kapan dipakenya?

Ned menyetir mobilnya, meluncur keluar lapangan parkir. Sekarang mobil ini sedang melaju di jalan bebas hambatan. Aku memperhatikan pesawat biru berlogo KLM yang sedang take-off dari runway, tepat di samping jalan tol.

"Nesia, tadi perjalanannya oke kan?" tanya Ned sambil terus memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke jalan. Kita sekarang sedang masuk terowongan yang melewati bagian bawah salah satu runway.

"Iya Ned, asik kok. Garuda gitu," jawabku sambil membanggakan maskapai berlogo garuda itu.

"Hahaha, baguslah. Gila, kalo ga dapet yang promo jatuhnya lebih mahal daripada KLM coba, " komentar Ned.

"_Broer_, harus dibahas ya soal harga tiket?" protes België, "Ga romantis banget," gumamnya lagi.

Mobil meluncur keluar dari terowongan. Aku bisa melihat België cemberut sambil melipat tangannya, hahaha..

Mobil masih meluncur mulus, meninggalkan kompleks Bandara Schiphol. Lalu lintas pagi ini cukup lancar, Ned ngebut dengan asyiknya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar deru halus mesin mobil silver ini. Sampai akhirnya..

"Ah omong-omong Nesia, akhirnya kita ketemu juga ya," ujar pemuda di depanku membuka pembicaraan. Siapa tadi namanya, Canada?

"Oh, ya, eeh, Canada..," gumamku. Si pemuda melanjutkan dengan halus,

"Awal tahun ini waktu ada ribut-ribut soal Blackberry, sebenarnya aku mau ngontak Nesia lho," kata si pemuda. "Hahaha, tapi ga jadi.. Ga enak juga, yang salah juga aku, maaf ya."

Hah? Ini orang ngomongin apa sih? Kenapa bawa-bawa BB? Awal tahun lalu ada masalah apa sih, kayaknya masalah dateng silih berganti, aku jadi lupa..

"Nnng... masalah apa ya?" tanyaku. Uh, daripada sok tahu mending tanya aja ah.

Canada menoleh ke arahku. Mata violetnya melebar, alisnya terangkat.

"Nng, soal pengadaan server BB di Indonesia. Kan Nesia sendiri yang minta dibikinin server BB di Indonesia?"

Ah, server BB? Masalah BB? Oh kayaknya aku inget deh soal salah satu menterinya bosku yang minta provider BB bikin server di Indonesia. Ah, waktu itu udah hampir di blokir. Kalo ga salah aku buru-buru nulis ke negaranya provider BB biar cepet-cepet bikin server di Indonesia. Jangan sampai BB diblokir, hidup tanpa BBM itu tidak terbayangkan..

Eh, bentar, kalau gitu berarti..

"Ooh, Blackberry itu dari Kanada toh?" komentarku lugu. Selama ini aku selalu mikir itu produk Amerika.

.

.

Pelan-pelan, pemuda di depanku berubah jadi transparan.

.

xxx

.

Sedan silver milik Ned sudah memasuki daerah perkotaan. Aku girang melihat rumah-rumah unik khas Belanda berjejeran di kanan-kiri jalan tol. Rumah dengan dinding batu bata tanpa cat, atap lancip, cerobong cantik dan kebun mungil yang rapi. Tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali aku kesini.

"Oh iya, omong-omong agenda jalan-jalan kita kemana aja nih?" tanyaku. Jadwal kepulanganku masih sepuluh hari lagi, kira-kira aku bakal diajak jalan-jalan kemana aja ya?

"Brussel!" jawab België tiba-tiba. "Tanggung kalo udah sampai Belanda ga mampir ke tempatku, ya kan Nesia?" gadis itu memandangku sambil mengeluarkan senyum kucingnya. "Nanti kita bisa makan waffel, terus jalan-jalan, terus foto sama Manneken Pis.."

"Ya, ya, Brussel.. Tapi agenda utama kita tetep Belanda lho," jawab Ned. "Kita bakal ke Delft, terus jalan-jalan di Amsterdam itu udah jelas, tanggal 30 besok ada _koninginnedag_, terus.."

"Terus ke Paris ya? Tanggung nih kalo udah sampe Brussel ga lanjut ke Paris..," potong België

"Hmph, kalau nurut kamu terus lama-lama kita bakal jalan sampai Barcelona..," gumam Ned

België cemberut, dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "ah, ketahuan."

"Hahahaha..,"aku tertawa. "Di deket-deket Belanda aja deh, ga usah sampai Paris." Hmm, bukan berarti aku ga pingin ke Paris. Paris bagus, tapi kalau harus ketemu oom-oom yang ketawanya "Hon Hon Hon Hon Hon" bikin males duluan.

"Yang jelas, besok pagi kita ke Keukenhof," lanjut Ned. "Mumpung Canada disini, sekalian kamu yang pilih tulipnya ya..," Ned melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aah, kalo aku, tulip yang kayak apa aja ga masalah kok, Ned..," si pirang di depanku ini menjawab dengan malu-malu. Eh, mereka ini ngomongin apa ya?

"Sekali-kali lah. Aku kan udah sering kasih kamu tulip, kali ini kamu sendiri yang milih," Ned berkata sambil tersenyum.

Eeeeh?

.

xxx

.

Mobil sedan silver Ned sudah keluar dari jalan tol. Sekarang ia berkelit lincah di jalanan kota Amsterdam. Ah, tapi aku ga peduli. Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Percakapan dua orang di depanku ini.

Oke, emang bener sih Ned itu sangat tergila-gila tulip. Dia selalu membawa tulip-tulipnya sebagai oleh-oleh kalau datang berkunjung. Tapi aku ga pernah denger kalau Ned rutin memberikan tulip ke satu orang. Dan orang itu cowok.

Dan, sudahkah aku bilang kalau cowok kasih bunga ke cowok lain terdengar...homo abis?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul. Salahkan acara TV di rumah! Terutama reality drama yang termehek-mehek itu. Aku pernah liat episode soal cewek mergokin cowoknya lagi homoan. Aww, apakah hal yang sama bisa terjadi di dunia nyata? Tapi Ned kan *uhuk* gagah, masa sih dia berorientasi menyimpang? Walaupun kehidupan para nation itu bisa dibilang kagak normal, tapi Ned masih normal ah..

Masih kan ya?

Dua orang di kursi depan ini masih berbicara akrab. Dipikir-pikir jarang sih lihat Ned bisa ngobrol panjang gitu. Ah, mereka mungkin cuma temen deket aja.

Mungkin..

Mobil silver ini sekarang sedang menyeberangi sebuah kanal. Aku melirik ke jendela, ada kapal kecil sedang melintas di bawah jembatan. Di kanan-kiri berjejer gedung pertokoan yang bentuk bangunannya Belanda banget. Ah, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kita berempat layaknya berada di sebuah film tentang keluarga bahagia. Ned berbicara sambil menyetir. Canada menanggapi dengan pelan dan halus. Di sampingku België duduk manis sambil menyenandungkan lagu. Dan aku sedang melamun sambil lihat pemandangan.

.

.

Kalau kita keluarga, aku pasti anak bungsu. België kakakku. Ned jadi papanya dan Canada mamanya..

.

.

KYAAAA! NESIA HENTIKAN PIKIRAN-PIKIRAN ANEHMUUU!

.

xxx

.

Ckiit, mobil Ned berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Aku tidak tahu ini daerah apa, tapi gedung-gedung disini kelihatan antik semua. Aku membuka pintu dan langsung disambut hawa dingin musim semi. Hmh, kata België kayak gini disebutnya sejuk, tapi kalau aku bilang sih dingin.

Ned membuka bagasi dan membawakan koperku.

"Thanks Ned," ucapku. Si jabrik itu hanya tersenyum. Ah, walaupun kelihatan sangar tapi dia tetep gentleman kok. Bagus, tambahan poin untuk meyakinkanku kalau Ned bukan homo.

Ned membuka pintu rumahnya dan kami berempat langsung menyerbu masuk ke ruang tengah. Untuk ukuran cowok yang tinggal sendirian, rumah Ned itu...

Sial, ruang tamuku jauh lebih berantakan dari punya Ned.

Aku melihat-lihat berkeliling. Ada berbagai macam benda-benda kecil. Vas berisi tulip segar, _Delftware _(Semacam kerajinan keramik berwarna biru putih) , lalu ornamen-ornamen bertema kelinci. Dan sejauh mata memandang, tidak terlihat debu sedikitpun.

"Aku ke kamar dulu yaa," België buru-buru berlari ke arah tangga, naik ke lantai dua.

"Ah Nesia," gumam Ned sambil menoleh ke arahku. "Aku akan membawakan kopermu ke atas, tolong jangan acak-acak dapurnya ya. Nanti kita makan diluar."

"Hmph, kenapa kamu bilangnya kayak aku bakal bikin berantakan semua dapur yang kumasukin?" secara refleks aku langsung menggembungkan pipi sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Hahaha, Nesia, i know you," Ned nyengir. Aku sedikit memalingkan muka. Ah, ga nahan liat muka Ned, bisa tambah merah ini pipi.

"Oh iya Nes, omong-omong..," suara langkah Ned berhenti. Aku menoleh. "Kamarnya cuma dua nih. Kamu tidur sama België ya. Aku bareng Canada."

"Oh oke, no problem," jawabku

.

.

.

.

Eh, WHAAAAT?

.

xxx

.

Aku duduk di ruang tamu Ned. Masih shock dengan pengaturan kamar. Ouh, emang sih itu satu-satunya pengaturan yang dianggap aman. Cowok sama cowok, cewek sama cewek. Tapi kenapa.. aku merasa ini lebih ga aman ya.

Aku mengambil lagi sepotong _kaastangel _dari wadah di depanku. _Anyway_, _for your information, _aku sekarang lagi duduk berhadapan dengan pacar rahasia si Ned. *uhuk*, oke tidak baik berspekulasi tanpa bukti yang kuat. Yang jelas, di depanku ada si...,si... , si Canada itu.

"Mereka lama ya?" Canada menanyaiku dengan suaranya yang lembut itu. Dia pasti berkomentar soal Ned dan België. Rencananya sih habis ini kita mau jalan-jalan ke pusat kota cari makan, tapi mereka lama banget di lantai dua.

"He'eh," komentarku singkat. Sunyi lagi. Aku tidak begitu minat ngobrol dengan si.. ,si.., si Canada ini. Dianya sendiri juga sibuk bermain dengan beruang piaraannya.

"Hey, Kumakimi.. Mau _kaastangel_?"

"Siapa?"

"Canada."

Aku memperhatikan dua makhluk di hadapanku itu. Kalau Ned beneran suka cowok, kenapa dia suka cowok ini ya?

Aku melirik punggung tanganku.

Oke, si Canada ini secara penampilan jauh lebih putih daripada aku. Mukanya juga halus,kayaknya ga pernah jerawatan. Matanya violet cerah. Rambutnya pirang ikal agak panjang, dan kelihatannya lebih halus dari punyaku. Wajahnya juga kelihatan ramah. Badannya, uh, lebih ramping daripada aku. Dan suaranya halus, ga cempreng kaya punyaku. Dan.. dan.. gerak-geriknya juga lemah lembut laksana putri Solo. ARGH, ini cowok kenapa harus imut banget sih?

Aku membenamkan wajahku, menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kadang susah bagi seorang cewek untuk mengakui ada cowok yang lebih cantik daripada mereka. Ga usah jauh-jauh lihat idol-idol Korea. Ini di depanku udah ada satu.

"Nesia, kamu ga apa-apa?" terdengar suara lembut menanyaiku.

Tuhan, kenapa aku kalah dengan cowok ini?

Aku mendongak sambil tersenyum. Dalam situasi apapun, senyum basa-basi khas Indonesia harus selalu ditonjolkan.

"Enggak kok, ga papa," jawabku. Berusaha terdengar semanis mungkin. Cowok di depanku membalasnya dengan...senyuman yang lebih manis lagi! Ah, aku stress dengan suksesnya.

.

.

Sunyi

.

.

Ned masih belum turun dari lantai dua. Ah, omong-omong soal Ned. Walaupun aku kalah oke dari si..,si Canada itu, bukan berarti Ned suka dia kan. Ya, bener itu! Si jabrik Lolicon itu belum tentu suka dia kan, ha.. ha..

.

Sunyi

.

Lama-lama aku mulai merasa ga enak. Aku merasakan tatapan cowok di depanku. Oke, ralat, dia ga menatapku sih. Dia sebenernya sibuk ngelus-elus beruangnya. Tapi, sebagai orang Indonesia, lima menit diem-dieman itu kerasa ga enak. Ah, harus basa-basi nih. Males sih tapi ya, gimana lagi..

"Eh, Canada?" tanyaku. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tetap tersenyum. AAAAH, kenapa cowok ini hobi menebar senyum manis!

"Canada, kenal Ned dari kapan?"

"Hmm, kapan ya? Kelihatannya...sejak aku kecil," jawab pemuda itu dengan suara lembut nan manis. "Kira-kira tiga ratus tahun lalu mungkin ya?"

"Oh, tiga ratus tahun lalu kamu masih kecil?" tanyaku. Aku mulai mengambil _kaastangel_ lagi.

"Iya, kalau dibandingkan sama nation dari Eropa, aku dan America itu masih muda," lanjutnya.

"America? Si Hero gadungan itu?" Canada tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Aku melanjutkan, "Kalian kecilnya bareng ya?"

"Iya, kita kecilnya bareng. Aku ada gambar kita berdua waktu kecil, bentar..bentar..," Canada mengeluarkan BBnya lalu sibuk memencet-mencet tombol. Ia menyerahkan BBnya itu kepadaku.

Aku melihat layarnya. Ada semacam hasil scan dari sketsa dua orang anak. Yang satu kelihatan nyebelin, ini pasti America. Yang satunya lagi... oh Tuhan, yang satunya lagi...

Aku berharap siapapun yang membuat sketsa itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan keimutan dan kecantikan Canada kecil.

Canada mengambil kembali Bbnya dari tanganku yang agak gemetar. Dia kelihatan bingung. Anjritnya, tampang bingungnya itu melipatgandakan kadar kemanisan wajahnya!

"Nesia, kamu kelihatan pucat. Ga apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban sambil buru-buru ambil _kaastangel_ lagi.

"Lanjutin ceritamu aja, Can," aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gengsi kalau ketahuan ngiri. Ngirinya sama cowok lagi.

"Ah ya, sampai mana tadi? Oh, Ned sempat mampir ke tempatku selama beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian dia pergi, sepertinya dia lebih sibuk di kawasan Asia. Aku bahkan ga yakin dia masih ingat pernah bertemu aku waktu kecil," terlihat aura suram di atas kepala Canada, "Aku memang sering dilupakan."

"Siapa?" tanya beruang Canada.

"Canada," jawab Canada.

Aku masih menjejalkan _kaastangel _ ke mulutku. Maklum, kalau banyak pikiran bawaannya pinginnya ngemil.

"Lha terus, kalian kenalnya kapan?", tanyaku.

"Hmm, sekitar tahun 1940-an. Bagaimana ya, ceritanya agak rumit," Canada menjawab dengan malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepala. "Bisa dibilang, kita jadi berteman akrab sejak akhir perang dunia kedua."

Pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan polosnya, "Sejak itu juga dia selalu membawakanku tulip, hahaha.."

.

**JGLEEER, JGLEEER! **

.**  
><strong>

Bagaikan petir menyambar di siang bolong, semuanya jadi jelas sekarang! Ned, Canada, tulip, perang dunia kedua. Ini pasti, tidak mungkin salah. Tuhan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Canada adalah... Canada adalah pelarian Ned dariku!

Ya, pasti begitu! Karena *uhuk* proses rujukku dan Ned yang gagal total pasca kemerdekaanku, si jabrik itu pasti patah hati! Aku pernah lihat sih di tivi-tivi, cowok yang patah hati bisa jadi berubah orientasi.

Aku mendekap mulutku. Ya ampun, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Mantan penjajahku yang macho itu sekarang berubah orientasi! Ya Tuhan, apa karena hubunganku dan Ned tidak begitu lancar selama puluhan tahun, jadi dia menyalurkan..hasratnya..ke..orang..lain?

Aku melirik Canada. Kyaaaa, pikiran-pikiran hina langsung membanjiri otakku.

Aku kembali mengubur wajahku dengan tangan. Padahal, padahal hubunganku dan Ned belakangan ini mulai membaik. Apa mungkin dia cuma memandangku sebagai sahabat? Padahal...

"Oi, oi.. kita siap. Ayo jalan," terdengar suara serak-berat milik Ned. Entah kenapa kali ini suaranya terdengar menyakitkan. Aku buru-buru menyeka air mata yang hampir muncul.

"Sorry ya, aku tadi harus pilih baju dulu," terdengar suara ceria België. Aku mendongak. Kulihat gadis itu sekarang memakai pita rambut merah dengan kardigan yang sewarna. Dibelakangnya, Ned kelihatan tidak senang.

"Ayo kita cepat-cepat pergi, keburu siang."

.

xxx

.

Empat orang berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Amsterdam. Kita baru saja turun dari trem, sekarang sedang menuju salah satu tempat makan di daerah kota tua. Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan België. Ned di depan dengan kekasihnya itu. Tadinya sih Ned mau sok-sokan gandeng tanganku, tapi aku mengelak. Ga usah gengsi mengumbar cinta sama Canada deh Ned, aku udah tau.

Aku menghela nafas. Pandanganku bermain ke langit di atas, kelabu berhiaskan mendung tipis. Barusan kita berempat menyeberangi kanal yang cantik banget, dengan pohon-pohon hijau di sampingnya. Sekarang kita lagi menyusuri salah satu jalan di kota tua Amsterdam. Jalan Rozengracht kalau ga salah. Di kanan kiri, gedung-gedung antik berjajar rapi. Ada restoran, _coffee shop_, butik, atau sekedar gedung yang ga jelas apa fungsinya. Ah, ada trem melintas di tengah jalan.

Seharusnya liburanku ini berlangsung dengan indahnya. Tapi kenapa yang ada malah sakit hati gini?

Sementara itu, Ned berbelok masuk ke salah satu gedung. Kita bertiga mengikuti. Di dalam terasa hangat. Ada meja-meja tersusun rapi, dan dekorasinya terasa sangat...familiar.

"_Broer, _kita makan apa?" tanya België

"Siang ini _Rijsttafel _ya?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum...kearahku! Hiyaaah, gatel bener sih nih cowok, udah ada cowok masih ngembat cewek.

Kita berempat mengambil meja di dekat jendela. Salah satu _waiter _mengantarkan daftar menu.

"Ah, omong-omong," Canada membuka pembicaraan sambil melihat-lihat menu, "_Rijsttafel _itu apa ya?"

"Oh, _Rijsttafel_ dalam bahasa Inggris jadi _Rice Table_, itu sebutanku untuk makanan dari tempatnya Nesia," Ned menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku cuek aja, sambil melihat jendela.

"Oh, iya iya," Canada mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam dengan suaranya yang lebih imut dari suaraku itu. Aku semakin fokus memandang jendela, melihat orang-orang lewat. Ah, ada sepasang cowok bergandengan tangan.

"Nesia, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Ned. Aku memandangnya dengan judes.

"Apa aja deh, asal bukan _babi ketjap_," jawabku ketus.

"Aku _sateh ajam, _sama _kropoek_nya yang banyak," ujar België ceria.

Seandainya situasinya ga sekompleks ini, aku pasti udah ketawa ngakak. Oh, cara mereka melafalkan sate ayam, seakan itu makanan eksotik dari negeri antah berantah.

"Aku... apa ya?" Canada terlihat kebingungan. Dia tidak berpengalaman dengan makanan Indonesia.

"Ned, ini _daging smoor _apaan ya?" tanyanya pelan sambil menyodorkan daftar menunya ke Ned. Si jabrik itu menerangkan ke Canada, dan oh aku tidak tahan melihat diskusi romantis mereka tentang daging semur! Aku kembali memandang jendela, tepat ketika sepasang cowok berjalan berangkulan di hadapanku.

"Ngh, di sini banyak homo ya," komentarku sinis. Aku melirik dua cowok di sampingku. Mereka berhenti membahas daging semur.

"Ah, iya sih Nes," komentar Ned dengan tatapan tak bersalah. "Di sini legal sejak 2001 kemarin."

"Di tempatku juga legal lhoooo...," België ikut nimbrung.

Dan untuk memperburuk keadaan, Canada menimpali dengan sama polosnya.

"Di tempatku juga nikah sesama jenis legal kok."

.

Aku mau lari keluar dan terjun bebas ke kanal, SEKARANG!

.

xxx

.

Selesai makan siang aku minta pulang ke rumah Ned. Pura-pura masih _jetlag_, padahal sebenarnya ga tahan aja lihat dua orang itu bermesraan. Ned kelihatan sedih, tapi langsung mengantarku pulang. Ia bertanya apa aku sakit, aku sih cuek aja. Sampai di rumah, aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Mereka bertiga batal jalan-jalan malam menyusuri kanal Amsterdam, Ned bersikeras ingin menjagaku. Kalau sudah begitu, dua lainnya juga tidak jadi pergi. Ih, Ned kenapa sih harus sok-sokan segala? Ga usah malu-malu kalau mau bersampan ria di kanal-kanal romantis Amsterdam bareng Canadamu itu.

Mendadak aku terbayang adegan Titanic. Ned memegangi Canada di haluan kapal.

KYAAAA! Enyahlah pikiran kotor!

.

~continued on part 2~


	2. Part 2

Same warnings apply.

* * *

><p>Aku tidur lama sekali. Mungkin pengaruh <em>jetlag. <em>Waktu aku bangun, aku lihat België masih tidur di sampingku. Ah, hari sudah pagi. Aku membuka tirai dan disambut pemandangan pagi hari yang cerah di tanah Belanda.

Kalian tahu, tadi malam aku mimpi aneh. Aku mimpi Ned berubah orientasi seksual dan sekarang menjalin cinta dengan seorang cowok bernama...eh...eh...Ca..na..da. Ya, cowok bernama Canada! Hahaha, lucu sekali.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, di koridor terlihat sesosok cowok hanya mengenakan bokser oranye dengan motif kelinci. Ah itu pasti Ned, rambut jabriknya gampang dikenali. Ned berdiri memunggungiku. Oh, bicara soal punggung, di punggung Ned ada bekas-bekas aneh.

Warnanya merah memanjang, seperti bekas cakaran.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar sebelah terbuka, sesosok kepala menoleh keluar.

"Ned, sekali lagi maaf ya," ujarnya dengan halus.

"Yoi Canada, santai aja. Ga sakit kok," Ned menoleh dan, ah.. Ia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Oh, pagi Nesia..," sapanya santai

Aku langsung berbalik masuk ke kamar. Terjun bebas ke kasur dan menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal. Selayaknya adegan sinetron-sinetron.

"Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan mimpi! Anjrit, apa yang barusan mereka lakukaaaaaaan?" bisikku

.

**Aku, Kamu, dan eh, Siapa?  
><strong>

**[part 2]**

_Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu_

.

.

Aku baru turun ke bawah sekitar dua jam kemudian, setelah ditarik-tarik België. Dengan malas aku masuk ke ruang makan, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang menyebalkan. Canada di dapur sedang memasak sesuatu, dan Ned duduk di meja makan sambil menelepon. Sungguh citra keluarga yang sempurna, dengan seorang papa dan satu lagi papa yang bertindak sebagai mama.

Dengan malas aku menarik kursi kayu, dan duduk menghadap meja makan. Berseberangan dengan Ned.

"Selamat pagi, Nesia~," Canada menyapaku dengan lembut dan ramah. Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Ned masih sibuk menelepon.

"Yeah, oke Beat... Bisa diusahakan, oke oke.. santai aja, sip.. dag..," Ned menutup sambungan teleponnya, tepat ketika Canada menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk pancake.

"_There ya go, _Nesia," ia menaruh tiga tumpuk pancake di atas piringku. Aku memandangi kue gepeng coklat hangat itu. Kelihatannya enak, Canada sepertinya pintar memasak.

Dia bener-bener pasangan yang cocok untuk Ned.

"Nesia, mau _mapple syrup_?" tanya Canada setelah ia selesai membagikan pancakenya. Aku memandangi botol berisi cairan kuning itu.

"Boleh deh," jawabku. Aku menuangkan _mapple syrup_ ke atas pancakeku. Ah, Canada terlalu manis untuk dibenci. Aku jadi berasa kayak mbak-mbak judes di sinetron-sinetron. Dan Canada adalah pemeran utama wanita yang _oh-so-sweet-and-innocent_.

"Nesia, aku juga mauuu...," België menyodorkan tangannya. Aku memberikan botol itu kepadanya, sementara Ned membuka percakapan.

"Tadi aku dapat telepon," katanya sambil mengunyah pancake, "Habis dari Keukenhof, kita mampir ke Den Haag ya. Beatrix ingin bertemu dengan Canada."

"Oh, benarkah? Hahaha," Canada menanggapi dengan suara halus dan tawa kecilnya itu.

"Irene dan Margriet juga sedang ada di Den Haag, jadi ini kesempatan bagus," lanjut Ned. Canada kelihatan senang sekali.

Huh, Beatrix? Irene? Margriet? Mereka anggota keluarga kerajaan kan? Ratu Beatrix dan adik-adiknya, Putri Irene dan Putri Margriet. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang hubungan seorang nation berstatus kerajaan dengan bos mereka. Tapi kudengar, bagi sebuah kerajaan, keluarga kerajaan bisa dianggap keluarga sendiri. Dan kelihatannya Ned sudah menganggap keluarga kerajaan Belanda sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Aku menggigit sepotong pancake dari garpuku, sambil melirik Ned. Hmm, Beatrix bisa dianggap ibunya sendiri mungkin ya? Dan ibunya itu ingin menemui Canada. Ah, ini seperti adegan sinetron dimana cewek pemeran utama dikenalkan kepada orang tua si gebetan. Tambahkan setting kerajaan, rasanya seperti melihat replikasi cerita Cinderella..

.

.

Mendadak bayangan tentang _Royal Wedding_ melintas di kepalaku. Hanya saja,kali ini yang naik kereta kencana adalah Pangeran Ned dan Pangeran Canada bergaun putih.

=CROK= =CROK= =CROK= =CROK=

.

"Nesia?" tanya België pelan, "Kenapa kamu melumat pancakemu dengan garpu?"

.

xxx

.

Setelah sarapan, kita berempat berangkat ke Keukenhof. Kebun bunganya Eropa, tiga puluh dua hektar penuh bunga tulip. Sepanjang perjalanan aku diam saja, entahlah.. rasanya tersiksa. Dan ini baru hari keduaku di Belanda. Kalau begini terus, aku mau ngerampok toko aja biar langsung dideportasi ke Indonesia.

Sekitar jam 9 lebih, mobil silver Ned meluncur masuk area parkir Keukenhof. Aku keluar mobil dengan malas, merapatkan kardiganku untuk menghalau udara dingin. Di pintu masuk antriannya panjang sekali. Ned dengan santainya berbicara dengan petugas, dan entah apa yang dia lakukan, tak lama kemudian kita dipersilahkan masuk dengan hormat. Serius, petugasnya benar-benar memberi hormat.

"Hahaha, _broer_ selalu melakukan itu," kata België sambil nyengir. Aku mengangkat alis, memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Dia sering menyamar menjadi Pangeran Belanda untuk mendapatkan akses khusus, hahaha."

Yeah, pangeran dari negeri Belanda. Sungguh titel yang cocok untuk si jabrik tampan itu. Dan di depanku, berdiri disamping Pangeran Tulip , adalah sang tuan putri dari Negeri Blackberry. Hari ini dia memakai jaket berbulu warna krem, dan celana jeans. Rambut pirang ikalnya bergoyang ditiup angin musim semi. Ugh, kenapa aku harus menyaksikan ini sih?

Setelah mendapat akses masuk, kita berempat mulai menjelajahi kebun bunga ini. Aku yakin ada jutaan tulip disini, dengan ratusan jenis yang berbeda. Tidak cuma warna dasar seperti tulip merah, tulip putih, tulip oranye. Ada juga warna ajaib seperti tulip hitam,jenis tulip yang akan kukirim ke pesta pernikahannya Ned dan Canada.

Ned sempat berbasa-basi tadi. Menawarkan kepadaku untuk menjelaskan soal jenis-jenis tulip. Aku menggeleng singkat, dia kelihatan kecewa. Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, dia nempel terus dengan si Putri Blackberry. Menjelaskan ini-itu tentang tulip, sementara aku dan België mengikuti di belakang bagai sepasang penggiring pengantin.

"Jadi yang ini tulip pink," gumam Ned sambil menunjuk ke salah satu kerumunan tulip.

"Wah, bagus ya..," jawab Canada

"Yang ini tulip kuning.."

"Wah, cantik.."

"Yang ini tulip hijau muda.."

"Wah, lucunya.."

"Yang ini tulip kuning dengan garis oranye.."

"Wah, bagus.."

"Yang ini tulip oranye dengan kelopak berbulu.."

"Wah, ada bulunya.."

"Yang ini tulip merah putih.."

"Wah, warna kelopaknya bisa berselang-seling.."

Dan penjelasan idiot macam itu terus berputar-putar tanpa henti. Aku melirik booklet, disitu tertulis ada lebih dari seratus macam jenis tulip tersebar di taman ini. TIDAAAAAK, Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku akan segera mengamuk, mencabuti tulip-tulip itu dan berharap langsung dideportasi!

=TEP=

Pundakku ditepuk. Aku menoleh dan melihat België tersenyum padaku. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Eh, untuk apa?

"_Broooeeeer!_" panggil België setengah berteriak. Ned dan Canada berhenti, menoleh.

"_Broer,_ aku lapar. Aku cari makan yaaa...," lanjut gadis itu. Belum sempat Ned merespon, tahu-tahu België sudah berlari sambil menyeret Canada bersamanya.

"_Daaaag, _ sampe nantiii..."

België menghilang di tikungan. Hanya tinggal aku dan Ned disini.

Oh sial.

.

xxx

.

Bangku kayu panjang itu berada di samping jalan setapak, tepat di tepi danau kecil. Air mancur menyembur dari tengah danau. Di ujung kanan bangku, seorang pemuda jabrik memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Di ujung kiri bangku, ada aku yang duduk sambil melipat tangan.

"Oi, oi, Nesia...," tanya pemuda itu. Aku diam. Aku tidak berani menatap mukanya. Ekspresi kebingungannya itu imut sekali, tapi dia sudah punya orang lain. Hatinya sekarang sudah menjadi kedutaan besar Canada, tidak ada ruang bagiku walaupun hanya untuk membuka kantor konsulat Indonesia.

"Nesia?" aku merasakan tangannya yang kokoh itu menyentuh pundakku.

"Ned, lepas!" kataku setengah membentak. Tangan itu tidak melepas pundakku.

"Nesia, kamu marah kan sama aku?" tanya Ned. Aku tidak menjawab. Ned terus-terusan menanyaiku.

"Nesia, kenapa kamu marah? Oi Oi, Nesia?" tanya Ned. Dia sekarang mulai mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuhku.

Aku membenamkan wajahku, menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Semuanya terasa salah. Bagaimanapun juga, Ned adalah teman baikku. Dan Canada tidak salah apa-apa, dia hanya hadir saat aku tidak bisa bersama Ned. Lalu kenapa aku dari kemarin bertingkah sebagai mbak-mbak jahat perebut cinta pemeran utama? Kenapa?

"Nesia?"

Dan kenapa Ned masih terus-terusan bertingkah manis kepadaku? Ini benar-benar siksaan batin. Kenapa kita harus berbaikan lagi Ned, kenapa kamu tidak kawin lari saja dengan Canada?

"Nesia?"

Ned hentikan, aku tidak tahan..

"Nesia, berhenti mendiamkanku!" Ned menarik pundakku, membuatku kembali dalam posisi duduk. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Ned, ekspresi antara marah dan...terluka..

"Nesia, kamu bertingkah aneh dari kemarin," ia membentakku, "Aku tahu kamu marah, paling tidak beritahu aku sebabnya!"

Ned memandangku dengan mata hijaunya itu. Dua mata itu terasa menerjang, menembus jiwaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi jika begini terus aku dan Ned akan sama-sama terluka.

Aku menggigit bibir, baiklah..

"Ned," aku membuka mulutku. Kedua mata Ned sedikit melebar. Aku berusaha melanjutkan,

"Antara..., antara aku atau Canada... kamu lebih suka siapa?"

.

xxx

.

Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku sudah menanyakannya..

Ned masih menatapku, dia terdiam. Sejenak hanya terdengar suara desisan air mancur di tengah danau. Ned kelihatan berpikir. Tunggu, kenapa dia berpikir? Apakah pertanyaan ini sulit untuknya? Jika pertanyaan ini sulit, jika pertanyaan ini sulit, berarti dugaanku...

"Nesia..," Ned membuka mulutnya. Pandangannya melunak, ia melanjutkan.

"Maaf, itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit..."

.

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan lemah. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia benar-benar mengatakan ini sulit. Aku merasa pandanganku mengabur, air mata rasanya mulai menggenang.

.

.

"Maksudku Nes, memilih antara gadis yang kusukai dan penyelamat hidupku, itu sulit kan?"

.

Eh?

.

"Ned, kamu tadi bilang apa?", tanyaku. Aku menghapus air mata dengan punggung tanganku.

Ned kembali memberikan tatapan itu. Tatapan bingung yang kali ini disertai rona merah di pipi. Ya Tuhan, lucu sekali.

"memilih..antara.. gadis yang kusukai..," ia melirikku, "..dan penyelamat hidupku. Itu sulit."

.

.

Kembali sunyi, hanya suara air mancur yang memecah keheningan. Dan serombongan turis Arab yang baru saja lewat. Ah, tapi abaikan saja mereka.

.

"Ned, penyelamat hidup? Maksudnya.."

"Iya, Canada, siapa lagi?" jawabnya dengan yakin, "Dia jelas bukan gadis yang kusukai, kan?"

Aku merasakan kedua pipiku memerah. Tapi masih banyak pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalaku.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Canada?" tanyaku pelan.

Ned tampak berpikir sejenak, "Penyelamat hidup adalah yang paling bisa merangkum semua sih. Kecuali kamu mau cerita panjang..."

Aku mengangguk, "Ceritakan."

.

xxx

.

Ned bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Canada. Semua ini bermula ketika perang dunia kedua pecah dan Jerman menginvasi Belanda. Ned memutuskan bertahan di Belanda, bergabung dengan gerakan perlawanan bawah tanah. Ratu Wilhelmina mengungsi ke London dan membentuk pemerintah Belanda di pengasingan. Juliana ,sebagai pewaris tahta, mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman bersama kedua anaknya, Beatrix dan Irene.

"Tempat aman itu ada di seberang Atlantik, Nes. Di rumah Canada," terang Ned. Aku mendengarkan, sementara Ned melanjutkan.

"Juliana, Beatrix, dan Irene tinggal di Kanada sampai perang berakhir. Tapi hal yang luar biasa terjadi saat Juliana akan melahirkan Margriet," Ned tersenyum, " Canada mendeklarasikan kamar persalinan Juliana sebagai wilayah internasional."

"Ah, kenapa?" tanyaku

"Agar Margriet murni berkewarganegaraan Belanda. Jika ia lahir di tanah Kanada, dia akan berkewarganegaraan ganda. Karena itu Canada melepas haknya atas sebuah kamar di rumah sakit Ottawa, hahaha..," Ned tertawa.

"Tapi Nes, hal yang lebih luar biasa terjadi di akhir perang dunia," lanjut Ned. "September 1944, pasukan sekutu berusaha membebaskanku, België, dan Luxie dari cengkeraman tentara Jerman. Mereka berhasil membebaskan kedua adikku itu, tapi.."

Aku menanti lanjutan cerita Ned. Ned menatapku sebentar, sepertinya dia senang ada yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Yah, tidak semuanya berjalan lancar. Pasukan sekutu tertahan di selatan sungai Rhine, jadi sebagian besar Belanda masih dibawah kekuasaan Jerman," terang Ned

"Terus?", tanyaku. Ah, cerita Ned ini menarik juga.

"Selama pasukan sekutu melancarkan operasi pembebasan, aku dan banyak anggota perlawanan bawah tanah melancarkan aksi-aksi untuk semakin mempersulit tentara Jerman. Mogok masal pegawai kereta misalnya," Ned berhenti sejenak, "Sayangnya pasukan sekutu gagal menyeberangi Rhine. Mereka gagal membebaskanku, dan si kumis bosnya Germany itu marah besar."

Ned menatapku. Mata hijaunya itu menatap tajam mataku.

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Jerman? Mereka memblokade kota, menjebol bendungan, membanjiri parit-parit, intinya menjadikan seluruh Belanda barat sebuah, well, penjara raksasa."

"Ah, Belanda barat?" tanyaku. Ned mengangguk pelan

"Belanda barat, sebagian besar kota-kota besar Belanda. Amsterdam, Den Haag, Rotterdam, Leiden, Haarlem, tempat ini juga," Ned diam sejenak," Kita semua diblokade. Mungkin ada lebih dari separuh penduduk Belanda terjebak disitu."

"Terus, terus?" tanyaku. Wajah Ned mendadak kelihatan sedikit suram.

"_Hongerwinter_..," gumamnya. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Musim dingin tahun itu, kita tidak punya makanan layak. Tentara Jerman menolak mengirimi kami makanan,sama sekali tidak ada kiriman makanan lewat darat. Kanal-kanal membeku, tidak ada kiriman makanan lewat laut juga. Listrik, gas, dan air diputus oleh para tentara sial itu," ekspresi Ned mengeras. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk punggungnya.

"Aku.. belum pernah kelaparan sebelum itu Nes. Parah sekali, menjelang musim semi persediaan makanan di berbagai kota sudah menghilang. Kita bertahan hidup makan umbi tulip. Dan tidak Nes, umbi tulip rasanya tidak enak," Ned tersenyum getir kepadaku

"Ah, lalu hubungannya sama Canada?" tanyaku. Aku baru sadar cerita ini udah muter-muter kelamaan.

"Tentara sekutu akhirnya berhasil menyeberangi Rhine pada bulan Maret. America dan yang lain pergi ke timur untuk mengepung Berlin. Canada pergi ke barat untuk membebaskanku.", lanjut Ned. "Tentu tidak semudah itu, tapi setelah hampir sebulan bertarung, Canada berhasil mendesak pimpinan tentara Jerman yang menduduki Belanda untuk membiarkannya membagikan keajaiban."

"Eh, keajaiban?"

"Hahaha, itu aku yang berlebihan Nes. Tanggal 29 April, ah berarti hampir 66 tahun yang lalu, tentara Kanada datang dengan pesawat pembom menyerbu Belanda barat," ujar Ned

"Lalu?"

"Lalu mereka menjatuhkan berton-ton makanan. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa hari itu. Coklat, biskuit, berbagai macam makanan yang jauh lebih enak daripada pancake umbi tulip hari itu berjatuhan dari langit," Ned tersenyum lebar. Langka sekali melihat Ned tersenyum lebar, tapi kebahagiaannya di hari itu terpancar dari senyumnya saat ini.

"Lalu akhirnya tanggal 5 Mei, Canada sukses membebaskan seluruh Belanda," Ned tersenyum, "Sejak saat itu aku menganggapnya sahabat dekatku. Juliana, Beatrix, Irene, dan Margriet sendiri memiliki ikatan batin dengan Canada. Setelah pembebasan, Juliana dan rakyat Belanda mengirim 100.000 tulip ke Kanada sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Yah, itu memulai tradisi tahunanku memberi tulip ke Canada."

Aku terdiam, tidak pernah menyangka Ned punya pengalaman seperti ini.

.

xxx

.

"Jadi Nesia, ada lagi yang ingin kauketahui?" Ned bertanya sambil memandangku. Aku buru-buru menunduk, masih mencerna cerita Ned tadi.

"Oh iya, tadi pagi...," ucapku saat ingat insiden tadi pagi, "Itu, punggungmu.."

"Oh,punggungku? Ah itu beruangnya Canada mencakar punggungku saat aku mencoba menggendongnya," terang Ned. "Kejadiannya tadi malam, kamu waktu itu udah tidur nyenyak banget sih," Ned meregangkan kedua tangannya, ".. dan tadi pagi Canada membersihkan lukaku lagi."

Aku diam sambil memalingkan muka.

"Memangnya.. kamu pikir punggungku kenapa?" tanya Ned.

Aisssh, aku bisa merasakan mukaku memanas. Pasti sekarang sudah merah sekali, ya ampun jangan sampai Ned menyadari apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan soal bekas cakaran itu.

Aku melirik Ned, si jabrik ini sekarang tersenyum licik kepadaku. Gawat.

"Ah, jangan-jangan.."

Wajahnya makin mendekat.

"Nesia.."

Wajahnya semakin mendekat lagi

"..kamu.."

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya!

"..cemburu.."

Mulutnya sudah mencapai telinga!

"..sama.."

Ned berbisik di telingaku.

"..Canada?"

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, ENGGAAAAAAAAAK!" secara refleks aku menampol muka si jabrik. Aku langsung membelakanginya sambil menutup muka. Anjrit, anjrit, ternyata ini cuma hasil imajinasi super aktifku. Salahkan reality show di TV rumah! Salahkan doujinshi kiriman Hungary! KYAAAAA~!

"Nesia...," terdengar suara Ned memanggil dari belakang.

Aku menoleh, dan tanpa kusadari..

.

.

tahu-tahu..

.

.

Ned sudah mencium bibirku.

.

Heeh, dia menciumku? Si jabrik ini menciumku?

Ned melepaskan ciumannya. Aku sendiri masih bingung harus bereaksi apa.

"Nesia..," ujarnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku masih suka cewek kok.., Kamu."

Eh,

Eh,

Pipi Ned semakin memerah, dan ouh tampang malu-malunya itu ,kyaaa, kyaaa, bikin fangirling di tempat!

"Dan kalau kamu masih ragu, aku bisa kasih bukti kalau aku masih suka cewek...," Ned mengedip, "..nanti malam."

.

.

Peduli setan, aku langsung menerjang Ned dan memeluknya. Mengabaikan tatapan para turis Afrika yang barusan lewat, dan beberapa turis Jepang yang mulai mengambil foto. Ga peduli, ini Belanda! Kebebasan berekspresi dilindungi disini, dan yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah memeluk si jabrik macho yang ternyata ga homo..

"Ned...," bisikku disela-sela pelukan hangatnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, België dan Canada."

"Iya..."

"Janji lho."

"Iya Nes, janji."

Ned masih memelukku erat. Rasanya nyaman sekali, rasanya liburan indahku sudah kembali.

"Ned..," bisikku lagi

"Hmm?"

"Gara-gara salah paham ini, aku kehilangan sehari liburan."

"Masih ada sembilan hari, kita buat itu jadi sembilan hari menyenangkan, ya?" Ned mengetatkan pelukannya lalu berbisik,

"Dan kalau kamu setuju. Yang nanti malam itu untuk kompensasi seharian kemarin."

.

xxx

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah coffee shop di kawasan Keukenhof, dua orang sedang berbagi headset. Saling mendengarkan percakapan rahasia.

"Kyaa, ya ampun _broer_ ternyata berani ambil langkaah," België menaruh tangan di pipinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Canada melepas headset di telinganya lalu tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya nanti malam kita harus keluar berdua..," ia tersenyum, "Untuk memberi mereka kesempatan."

België menyeruput kopinya, lalu dengan senyum kucingnya ia bilang, "Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Hihihi, maksudku tidak sebelum aku memasang alat penyadap lain," lanjut België.

Gadis itu meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu memandang Canada.

"_et oui, je vais aller avec toi, ce soir._." (Dan ya, aku akan pergi denganmu nanti malam)

"_parfait, __où_? " (Sempurna, kemana?)

"_le canal __d'Amsterdam_?" (Kanal Amsterdam?)

Canada hanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopinya.

.

~fin~

.

.

Catatan Author:

Kyahahahaha, akhirnya jadi juga. Fic dadakan yang aku buat setelah mendapat ilham pas sahur. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis komedi romantis, dan harus kuakui plotnya emang rada klise. Aku kayaknya pernah baca dimanaa gitu soal cewek yang ngira cowoknya itu homo, ternyata enggak.

Aku sendiri ga bermaksud menjiplak plek cerita apapun itu yang menginspirasi aku nulis ini. Aku cuma mengembangkannya, jadi maafkan saya kalau ada kesamaan-kesamaan yang muncul.

Anyway, ide dasar dari fic ini adalah soal Nesia dan Canada. Yup, dua orang penting dalam hidup Ned yang nyaris belum pernah dipertemukan dalam sebuah fic. Terus dibumbui dengan fakta bahwa Nesia itu cewek rada tomboy sementara Canada adalah the Ultimate Uke..

Huooh, siapa sih yang ga mengakui kalau Canada itu cantik? Apalagi pas masih chibi Canada, buhyooo..

Soal karakter, aku harap pengkarakteran Nesia ga jadi kelewat tomboy atau gimana. Aku nulis pikiran-pikiran Nesia dari sudut pandangku sih, moga-moga aja ga melenceng jauh. Takut aja kalau Nesia jadi terkesan terlalu cowok.

Nederland, dia masih cowok irit ngomong yang aku kurangi sisi melankolisnya, hahaha. Berbahagiala di fic ini Ned. Oh iya, dia cinta kebersihan dan sangat protektif terhadap dapur, dan pelit. Itu kudapat setelah baca Hetalia Manga volume 4. Dan maaf soal ceramah sejarahnya, hubungan persahabatan Ned-Canada itu kalau ga diterangin dengan panjang ntar ga dramatis.

Canada. Yeah, dia adalah Mary Sue fic ini. Hahahaha. Oke, aku ga berencana menjadikannya Mary Sue sih, itu cuma hasil khayalan Nesia yang kelewatan dan plot yang kurang mengeksplore sisi lain Canada.

België, sebagai tokoh sampingan dia sudah bekerja dengan sempurna. Hahaha, habisnya cerita ini berkutat di cinta segitiga fiktif antara Can-Ned-Nes, jadi ga banyak tempat untuk dia. Kecuali di bagian akhir, België save the world! Oh dan untuk kalian pecinta crack-pair, itu aku lempar Canada-België yang siap dikapalkan. Omong-omong, penduduk Belgia sama Kanada itu sama-sama bisa bahasa Perancis lho, jadi dialog terakhir aku tulis pakai Perancis. Selain untuk membuatnya terdengar romantis tentu, hon hon hon hon hon..

Anyway, setting fic ini adalah akhir April 2011. Hampir 6 tahun sejak Ned dan Nesia berbaikan di tahun 2005 (Baca ficku, Hari Ulang Tahun) , dan kira-kira 3 minggu setelah Ned menelepon Nesia karena kangen. (Baca ficku yang lain, Pasar Malam)

(Ihii, ngiklan :P)

Oke, thanks udah baca. Excuse me for my long author rambling ^^


End file.
